A New Flame
by darksiren007335
Summary: Hermione, in honor of her parents, decide to attend a muggle University after she graduates from Hogwarts. Draco, fresh out of Azkaban, finds her and confesses his long neglected feelings for her. Things suddenly take a turn then and nothing is quite what it seems anymore. Dramione themed fanfiction. Hermione x Draco. *I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS AND CREDITS GO TO J.K ROWLING.
1. Chapter 1

* _I own nothing. All credit goes to J.k. Rowling.*_

I sighed as I pulled my wild hair through the elastic band I had been wearing around my wrist. It was cold in the campus library, but I didn't mind much.

"Miss Granger, just lock up when you are done." Barney, the librarian, said patting my shoulder.

Barney has always been sweet to me and regularly let me stay after closing. He said it was because was really smart, but I think he recognized that I got nervous around people. He lived in America for 42 years and even fought in the Vietnam War. War was something we had in common.

It's been 4 years since the Battle of Hogwarts. I spent that time to finish my Hogwarts education and then I decided to attend muggle University. It had been my parent's idea for me back before the war so I decided to honor their wishes. I went for a history major.

The work wasn't hard and my excellent memory made it even easier. The problem with it though is that I found it extremely hard to concentrate when I was surrounded by a lot of people and loud noises. I found myself breaking out in tears for no reason and panicking at events. There were many people who thought I was mad. Most people my age, however, haven't fought in a war. Most people my age haven't spent a year on the run and most people my age haven't been tortured. Needless to say, I didn't have many friends here. My friends were limited to my roommate, Kate, and my professors. Kate is sweet American girl who, though not especially bright, was very kind and loyal. She was very confused when I referred to her as a Hufflepuff once.

I didn't care too much about the whole friend thing. I had plenty of friends. Ginny, my best friend just got engaged to Harry. My good friend Luna was traveling in Asia with her boyfriend. Neville was teaching at Hogwarts, George was still working at his shop and Ron spent most of his days at the ministry, but would come see me on Saturday morning. We are the second most famous couple in the wizarding world at the moment. Most days Harry and Ginny populated the Daily Prophet gossip section, but every so often Ron and I were also featured.

My mind was mulling over the large reservoir of information about the black plague, the topic of my midterm paper, when the telephone on the front desk rang. The ringing sound made me nearly jump out of my skin. While swearing to myself, I went over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said in to the receiver.

"Hey, Hermy!" Kate replied cheerfully on the other end. Kate knew she would be able to reach me here, "I just wanted to let you know that a gentle caller came to our room this evening."

"And you want me to not come home?" I finished.

"No, actually. Get this! The gentleman caller was actually looking for you. I told him where he could find you and he should be on his way there."

It wasn't normal for Ron to visit this late at night. "Alright. Young man with red hair?"

"No ma'am. He was an older gentleman. I didn't know you date. You always seemed like a gal who kept to herself."

"I have a boyfriend, Kate."

"Really? Since when?"

"Since before I met you, Kate. His name is Ron. You met him. He has red hair."

"Oh. Him? I thought he was just your friend. You didn't seem very close."

"Well, we are together. Anyway, what did the man say?" I was ready to be done with this conversation.

"He said he was looking for you. He called you a funny name at first. I guessed it was a pet name."

"What did he call me?"

"I think it was mudblood. Yeah, it was mudblood." She said slowly. My heart stopped.

Thanks to the aurors, most of the known death eaters had been caught and carted away to Azkaban, but there were a few elusive ones that had managed to slip through the cracks. When I had decided to come here Kingsley had warned me that I might become a target for them if I was not careful. Had that day come?

"What else did he say?" I choked out.

"When he had first called you the mudblood, I must have seemed confused because he called me a stupid muggle'. He wasn't very nice, but he seemed pleased as punch when I told him where to find you. He even thanked me."

"So, a mean stranger comes to the door and asks for me and you tell him exactly where to find me?" I asked,the panic leaking into my voice."

She seemed to sense it and grew worried, "Did I do the wrong thing? Should I call the police?"

The police wouldn't be able to do anything. I forced myself to say, "No, it's fine. See you later." And hang up the phone on her mid-sentence.

I took the next few moments to ready myself. I have survived many battles and this witch wasn't going down without a fight. I put out the lights and hid behind one of the many bookshelves. It was a good spot that had a clear shot at the area where I had been studying. I was hoping they would walk in and notice the only non-vacant table in the area and unknowingly step into my aim.

I only had to wait 10 minutes or so for the library door to creak open and a dark figure to step inside. I tried to see his face, but he was wearing a hooded jumper.

Just as expected, he immeadiatly noticed my work station and wandered over to it. After a moment or two of examination he called out, "Hello? Anyone here?"

I jumped from my hiding place and practically screamed, " _incarcerous!"_

The body bind spell was effective. The man was tied with magical robes and lying face down on the ground. "Granger?" he said in a familiar voice.

I wandered cautiously over to him and knelt to flip him over. Though he was thinner, I still recognized his memorable face and pale blond hair. "Malfoy, What are you doing here?"

I hadn't seen Draco Malfoy since his trial. Harry and I had fought to keep him free after the war. Our testimonies helped, but he was still sentenced to 3 years at Azkaban. It was a very small sentence compared to the rest of the death eaters. His father had received 15 years, but his mother only received house arrest because of Harry's testimony for her.

"I came to see you. Will you please untie me?" he asked.

"No, I am contacting Harry."

"Wait! I just want to talk not hurt you. Please, Hermione?"

It shocked me for a moment when he used my first name. I studied him for a moment.

"And, and you can take my wand. It's in my back pocket." He added as if reading my mind.

I flipped him back over and felt around for his wand. I offhandedly thought of how weird it was to be feeling around in pockets. I found it quickly and with a quick flick of my wand he was free. "What do you want, Malfoy, and don't tell me that you came here to call me a mudblood."

He almost chuckled. "No, that is behind me now." I rolled my eyes.

"So, you were released?"

"Just this morning. My mother was pleased to see me. She is actually the one who convinced me to come see you."

"Were you okay in there?" I asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't as bad in there now that they don't have dementors guarding the place. The even let me study so I could take my O.W.L.s. The worst part was having to see Umbridge daily and the food was terrible. McGonagall told it was idea to let me finish my O.W.L.s by the way. Thanks."

"I figured you should be given a chance to finish your education and McGonagall agreed."

"I also heard that you attempt to visit me several times, but the ministry denied it."

I had tried to see him. I figured he might want company from the outside. "They didn't think it fit for me. I even made headlines because of it. You should have seen the papers. Rita Skeeter claimed that we had a romance. It was good for a laugh." I said nervously.

He simply nodded. I figured he would make a nasty remark, but he looked almost thoughtful. "How are things?" He asked after a moment.

"Well, as you can see, I am attending muggle University." I seated myself at my work station.

He pulled up a chair to sit across from me. "I noticed. May I ask why?"

This was weird. He was being too comfortable. I was being too comfortable. This was the same Draco Malfoy who bullied me, who was a death eater, and who watched me be tortured. However, he was a product of a family that taught him the wrong thing. He didn't want to be a death eater, and I faintly remembered Narcissa telling Bellatrix to stop and think of Draco. Only faintly.

"My parents had asked me to before the war. I am honoring their wishes."

"You make it sound as if they aren't around." He pointed out.

"It's because they aren't."

He was shocked by that one. "What do you mean?"

"I erased their minds." I said hoping I sounded nonchalant.

"What?"

"When I realized that there was going to be a war, I decided I wasn't going to let anyone use them as leverage. I took away all their memories of me and sent them to Australia." I said. I was impressed with my composure.

"Good thinking. It actually came up once at a meeting. I was lucky that they asked my opinion. I told them it wouldn't work because you weren't close to your parents."

"You lied? Why?"

His face turned red. "I think we established I am completely bad." He said.

"I guess you are right." I agreed. I hoped he would drop the subject.

"Did you not try to find them?"

"Harry and Ron helped me find them, but I couldn't reverse it." My nose started to burn the way it did before you started to cry. My eyes grew wet.

"Maybe if proved that you were their daughter, they would take you back in." He was trying to be optimistic. It was so unlike him.

"No, apparently my mother was pregnant when I erased their mind. They had a daughter." Tears were coming now, "She is a beautiful little girl."

"So you have a little sister? That's good."

"No, it is not." My voice was harsh, "I any other scenario, it would be great to finally have a sibling, but not this way."

"Why?"

"Because you know what my parents always wanted to call their daughter?" I yelled. I wasn't in control anymore.

His eyes suddenly became sad and full of pity. "Hermione. You feel replaced." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Go away, Malfoy!" said sobbing.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Hermione."

"Go away! You are not allowed to see me cry!" I screamed.

"Why?"

"Because when I was 12 a pointy faced little blonde prick called me a mud blood and endlessly bullied and tormented me because of something I couldn't control! That's to mention the fact that he sat through me being tortured by his aunt without saying anything!" I was verbal vomiting.

I stood up and leaned towards him. He squirmed as I yanked up my sleeve. He knew what I was doing and was trying to look away. I grabbed his chin with my other hand. I tried not to be too forceful, but I wasn't succeeding. "Look at it! You watched her carve this into my arm! Your little pet name for me, how fitting! This was worse than any unforgivable curse she used on me that night! How many times did she use the cruciatus curse on me that night? Did you count? I lost track after 15 but this, being forever branded with this, was worse than all of that!" I fell back into my seat my voice went quiet, " You know, when she held that knife to my throat and I was looking into the faces of my friends, I saw you. I saw your face and for a moment, just a moment, I wished she would have sliced my throat. She started to. I wished you could finally see what made my blood so different. ' _We'll see exactly how filthy how filthy her blood is.'_ " I quoted.

There were tears in his eyes as well, but I couldn't read what they meant. "I wanted it more than anything for a moment. I was waiting to die. I was almost sure it was coming. There was no way Harry would have risked everything for silly me. Until he did just that and he reminded me that we were doing this together. Harry loves me. Ron loves me. I live everyday holding onto that fact. It keeps me sane for the most part." I laid my head against my open text book and closed my eyes, "I am sorry. I guess I just somethings on my mind that I had stored up too long. It's better if you just go."

There were several moments of silence before I heard his chair screech as he drug it across the hard would floor. I was waited to hear footsteps, but then something unexpected happened. A hand wrapped around my fingers. He tugged lightly till I was on my feet and wrapped in his arms. I should have shoved him away, but I found I couldn't.

My face was tucked against his chest. He was holding his breath, but his embrace was warm and pleasant. He smelled nice. He relaxed after he realized I was going to hex him. His hand started rubbing my back in a comforting way. I felt better. "I am sorry. I died inside when I saw you and your friends get dragged into the manor. I was a coward and I know I can never make up for my actions, but I want to try. I want to try to be there for you." His words meant something I just couldn't figure out what.

His head suddenly turned and kissed my forehead. I pulled back to look at him. The same face I had hated just a few years ago. There were tears in his eyes, but these were different than they were two minutes before. They weren't upset they were happy. He was smiling, but not the sneer I was used too, an actual smile.

"Are you alright?" I asked confused.

"I have dreamed of this moment. The moment when I could finally hold you." He explained, but it left butterflies fluttering in my stomach and my beat harder.

There was something in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said abruptly pulling away, "I can't."

He panicked, grabbing my hand and falling to his knees. "Please." The bright color in his cheeks was such a contrast to his normal pallor and his gray eyes had an adoring gaze fixed on me. It made heat rush to my own face. I had to look away. I wasn't sure about this.

He took my arm and slid my sleeve back up. "I am sorry for letting you get this." He placed his lips tenderly on my scar, "I am sorry help you." He started traveling further up my arm with his kisses in-between apologies. "I am sorry that I made fun of you." the crook of my elbow.

"I am sorry I let others make fun of you." He was at my shoulder now. I knew where he was headed, but something in me didn't want him to stop.

"I am so for calling that word." He was planting kisses on my exposed collar bone. My breathing was getting heavier.

"I am sorry for not telling you how clever you are." He was at my throat. His kisses were becoming hungrier and I liked it.

"I am sorry for not telling you how beautiful you are." He was kissing my jaw.

"I am sorry for not telling you how brilliant you are." He kissed my cheek gingerly.

"But most of all, I am sorry that I never told you how utterly in love I am with you." He cradled my face and gently brushed his lips against mine. Testing the waters. My heart was thrumming like a humming bird.

He kissed me then. It started sweet and small, but it was building. My fingers wove into his hair. His tongue lightly tapped my bottom lip as if asking for permission. I granted him access. The kiss grew deeper. He pushed me backward and lifted me onto the table. I wrapped my legs around his waist and bowed my body up against him. His fingers trailed up and down my spine sending chills through my body.

I was being snogged by Draco Malfoy. No, I was being snogged by Draco Malfoy and I liked it. Out of all the scenarios I had built in mind upon seeing him here, this had not even been one of them. When I had first met Draco I had thought him to be handsome, but spoiled. I had never thought of ever being with Draco before this moment, this amazing and beautiful moment.

His lips left a burning down deep within me. His caresses made me tingle. It was electric. I never have felt like this before. Not even with Ron. Ron. The name stuck with me.

Ron.

Ron.

Ron.

Ron.

My mind scrambled to find the significance of the name; meanwhile, his lips moved down to my throat. I bite my lip to conceal a moan. "I love you, Hermione." He purred against my skin. "Can you possibly ever love me back. You would make the happiest man in the world."

Ron.

Ron.

Ron.

Ron, my boyfriend.

"Draco, stop." I said softly. He immediately pulled away. I didn't have to tell him twice.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I love Ron." I admitted after a moment of deliberation, "We are a couple, Draco."

His whole body seemed to fall. "You mean I am too late?" he asked. It was as if I had stabbed him.

I nodded. "I am flattered and all, Draco, I really am."

"But you can't love me." He finished his eyes became wet.

"I am sorry, Draco. I would still like to be your friend." I said tears filling my own eyes.

"I better go, Hermione. You have studying to do, I think." He said walking to the front door, "I am sorry for bothering a taken woman." He was moving too fast. I didn't want him leave.

"Draco…"

"Good bye, Hermione." He said looking at me on last time before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

* _I hope you enjoyed leave a comment if you would like me to continue the Fic or if you want me to leave it as a one shot.*_


	2. Chapter 2

I was breaking apart again.

My lungs temporarily forgot to breathe. I couldn't form a competent thought. It was unlike me.

An hour ago, if you had asked that I was going to care about Draco Malfoy I probably would laugh at you, but now I was so unsure of myself. It was highly unexpected for me to end up snogging Malfoy. His lips on my skin. The thrum of my heartbeat. The knot forming in the pit of my stomach.

"Stop!" I commanded my mind out loud, "You love Ronald Weasley!"

But still, there was something there I couldn't quite explain. Something warm and safe. Safe. I hadn't felt safe since 6th year at Hogwarts. That's about the time a price started building on my head, but when he held me…

What is this? It can't be what he had called it. Love.

I sat and pressed my head into my hands. "What the hell do I do?" I asked the empty library. It didn't answer back.

"Should I go after him?" no answer.

I reached for my wand in my pocket. Only it wasn't mine. My wand was on the table next to me. I still had Draco's. My heart jumped. I stood quickly, stashing my wand into my other pocket, and practically running to the door.

I pushed it open, a smile spread across my face. "Draco, you-"

I froze. Draco was writhing in the snow. Two figures stood with wands point at him. "Draco!" I screamed ripping out my own wand, " _stupefy!"_

One of the figures flew back. Draco stilled "Granger, They are after you! Go!" he yelled coughing.

The second man started hurling curses at me. I blocked them. " _Expelliarmus."_ I said.

His wand flew through the air and landed in my waiting hand. I was about to stun him when his friend yelled, "Drop it, Mud blood, or the blood traitor dies!"

He had Draco by his throat, his wand to his temple. Draco's nose was bloodied and one of his eyes were swollen shut. "Granger, get out of here." He said, "Don't worry about me."

I looked at both men I knew neither of them. One was round and blond. The one holding onto Draco was tall with hair almost black. " _Avada-"_ he started.

"No stop!" I screamed, throwing both wands in my hand to the ground and holding up my hands.

"Grab her, Frank! Make sure you search her!" the dark one commanded though he did not release Draco.

"Release the boy." I said.

"I give the commands here, Mud blood!" he yelled, "Frank!"

Frank waddled over to me. "Don't make any sudden moves, princess." He chuckled as started running his sausage fingers down my sides.

He groped more than necessary when he got to my breasts. "They are pretty nice for filth." He said. He gave them a squeeze.

"That's enough! Hands off, Frank."

"Sorry, boss." He picked up my wand and his own out of the snow and forcefully grabbed me by the arm and dragged me along.

He had been so occupied with my chest that he missed the wand in my pocket.

"Let's go!" he commanded. Draco stood and let himself be dragged by the throat alongside me.

"Where are you-" I tried.

"Silence." The dark haired one said.

Frank tapped my arse with his hand and leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Shut up, little pet. You will find out soon enough. I only wish I had a few minutes alone with you."

Frank suddenly tripped and fell on his face. I had managed to stay on my feet, "Frank, you fat bastard! Get up!" the boss said.

"That little prick did that!" he screamed pointing a large finger at Draco.

"Shut up!" the dark haired one hissed, "You want all the muggles to hear you?"

"Sorry, Ajax, but why are we bringing the blood traitor too?" Frank questioned.

Ajax groaned, "He's a witness."

"We could just kill him."

"And miss out on the reward? We are already bringing the mudblood from the golden trio. We might get extra for the blood traitor."

"I didn't think about that."

"Of course you didn't because you don't think."

They brought us to a truck. It was one of those trucks with a storage trailer attached to it. Ajax let Draco go to open the heavy lock then Draco was shoved roughly inside.

Frank started to do the same with me. "Gently, Frank. We were told that she was to be unharmed."

"Should we even be putting them together?"

"Where else are we going to put her?"

"Well, I could-"

"You know what? Shut up!" Ajax said slamming the door closed and leaving us in complete darkness.

Draco waited until Ajax and Frank were starting the truck before whispering, "Why didn't you go you had a chance, Granger?"

"I couldn't." I curled into a ball and started counting.

Two lefts.

A right.

10 minutes.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

A right.

"About what?"

"How far we are going. The directions we are taking. How long it takes to get there. Building a mental map. Wondering why they didn't just disapparate us."

Another left.

"Why did you come after me?"

"You forgot something." I pulled out the wand and tossed it in his direction.

"My wand? Let's get out of here then." He grabbed my hand, but nothing happened, "it's not working."

"They probably had it warded." I said.

" _Lumos."_

A dim light illuminated the cabin.

"You think the bastard would notice the 12 inch stick of wood in your pocket."

"Nope. He was distracted."

I looked at him. "Are you alright?" I asked. He looked terrible. His blonde was stained with a bit of blood turning it slightly pink. His eye was so swollen, and I am pretty sure his nose was broken. His bottom lip was busted.

"It's not as bad as it looks. They got a few good hits in. Maybe cracked a rib or two and the big one, Frank, got me in the nose. Believe it or not this only the second worse broken nose I ever got. Remember the first?" he chuckled.

"This isn't a time to be serious." I snatched his wand, " _Episky._ "

There was sickening pop. "Bloody hell!" he said grabbing his face, "A little warning next time please."

"No time. Off with the jumper and shirt. I have to do this quickly. Who knows when they are going to stop."

He obeyed. Soon he was shirtless. His pale skin was covered in large dark purple slotches. "S'not as bad as it looks." He hissed through his teeth as I touched the worst looking one.

I got to work immediately on healing spells. "Why did they beat you up?" I asked to take his mind of things.

"Well, when I left the library after… anyway, when I left the library those two idiots stopped me. The fat one asked me if the mud blood was inside. They apparently didn't recognize me because Ajax elbowed frank and reminded him I was a muggle. Ouch! That hurt."

"Sorry."

"Anyway then he asked about you. I figured they were up to no good, so I told him no. They didn't believe me, so they tried to go around me. I went to go hex them, but realized I had no wand. I went with the next best thing and jumped on Frank's back and tried to hit him. They took turns kicking the snot out of me, but they were going to leave me. They were anyway until Ajax remembered my face. That's when they whipped out their wands and used the cruciatus curse. That's when you came out."

"Do you recognize them? I don't? Like did you see them at you know…" I trailed off.

"The death eater meetings?" he finished.

"I am sorry." My eyes trailed down his now bare arm to the dark mark. It was faded now, but still present.

"Hermione, it's fine. Nothing about me is hidden from you anymore. I have come to terms with my past; and, no, I haven't seen them before."

"Does it hurt?" I asked looking pointedly at it.

He raised his arm so that I could have a better look. "Not really. Not anymore. It was bad when he was still around. You can touch it."

I traced the snake lightly with the tip my index finger. There were scars from were someone had scratched it to the point of bleeding. As if they tried to remove it. "Did it hurt when you got?"

"Immensely so. You know, I kind of like when you touch me like that." He said.

The air became electric. "Put your shirt back on." I said pulling away, "We can't focus on that. I have done all I can without it being painfully obvious that we had a wand."

"You are probably right. It's too cold anyway."

This was the first I was noticing the below freezing temperature. Chills suddenly ran up my spine.

"You are not wearing enough." Draco pointed out. He had is clothes back on.

"I wasn't expecting to spend much time outside."

The truck suddenly stopped. Draco put out the wand light and we moved away from each other into separate corners. There was a fumbling outside and soon the door slide open. "I was sent to check on you. We have a long way to go." Frank said.

"She's freezing." Draco said.

"What's that, little prick? The mudblood is cold? Why should I care?" He chortled.

"I would hate for your precious little cargo to show up with frost bite." Draco snapped harshly.

"What in the bleeding hell is frostbite?"

"It's where you get so cold that your flesh freezes and can shatter. She wouldn't show up to your boss in good condition."

"Oh." Frank thought about it for a second, "be right back."

He shut the door again. "Draco, I am fine. Don't get yourself in trouble."

"Shut up, Hermione." He said bluntly. I almost wanted to kick him.

Lucky for us, Frank returned a whole 20 minutes later with a small blanket, a package of peanuts, and a small thermos full of something warm. "This is only for her." He clarified, "Ajax thought it smart to get you some food too, just in case. The drink is from me, pet." He winked at me. I wanted to vomit.

He set the items inside the cabin and shut the door again. Soon we were on the road again. I heard Draco moving around. I wondered what he could possibly be doing until the scratchy blanket was suddenly wrapped around my shoulders and the food and drink placed in my hands. "Eat. Keep warm." He told me.

I felt around in the darkness until I found his hand. "We are sharing." I said, "No arguing."

The coffee was disgusting, but we shared it anyway. The nuts weren't too bad.

"You should rest, Hermione." He said after an hour, "You will need your energy."

"But-" I started.

"No, you need to rest."

"I don't sleep anymore, Draco. Other than a nap here and there, I can't. Too many nightmares."

He wrapped his arms around me under the blanket. "You remember when Potter almost killed me in that bathroom back in 6th year?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"That was my moment. The moment I wished to just die."

"Oh."

"I didn't know the spell Potter had used. Snape told me later that Potter didn't either, but I couldn't hate Potter for it. If you had seen his face when he realized what he had just done to me you would realize why. I was bleeding out and I was getting very lightheaded. It was bliss compared to all the stress I was under because of he who must not be named's task for me. I never wanted the feeling to go for a moment. I wanted to fade into the floor and die."

"What brought you back?" I asked, "besides Snape, of course."

"My mother was part of it."

"The other parts?"

"Mainly you." He confessed.

"How? You hated me."

"Well, I guess I did but not for the reasons you think."

"Indulge me."

"I always have been attracted to you to an extent. Before I found out your blood status I followed you around a bit. Then you became friends with Potter and Weasley, so I backed off and tried to find some reason to hate you. That's when I overheard you telling Longbottom about your parents, so I clung to that. I kept telling myself the reason my stomach wobbled around you was because I was repulsed by your filth. Also, you were better than me at everything and that tends to take a toll on a Slytherin's ego." He laughed a little at the last bit.

"You know Harry and Ron told me wait you said about me back before I got petrified."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember Halloween 2nd year when Crabbe and Goyle when acting strange after the feast."

"I think so. I remember you missing the next few days of classes."

"That was Harry and Ron. I had brewed polyjuice potion and we all took it."

"It makes sense, but where were you?"

"You do not want to know. Anyway, They told me that you hoped I would die."

"You remember who I thought I was talking to right." he asked.

"I guess, but that is not an excuse." I reminded you.

"I know. I accept that and I am sorry."

"It's alright. It was a long time ago."

"Thank you." He said. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Don't mention it." I told him.

"They probably didn't know it, but I actually went and visited you after you got petrified. Only when no one was around, which as like twice." He said

"You did?" this was news to me.

"I didn't sit near your bed or anything I just kind of went and checked on you. I couldn't let on that I actually cared not even to myself." He paused a moment, "Anyway, going into third year was when I really turned into a complete arse. Nice punch, by the way, I deserved it."

"Ok, so what changed?" I asked.

"Well, when I was lying on the floor of that bathroom. I noticed that the things I was thinking about in my dying moments were all about you. The color of your eyes, the curve of your lips when you smiled, the way your nose crinkles when you laugh, the face you make when you are thinking, and the smell of your hair." He took a quick sniff to prove a point, "I realized that I was never going to see any of that can if I died. I was grateful when Snape healed me."

"Then why were you still rude to me after that." I remarked.

"Hermione, I am going to be honest with you. I am an idiot."

"I only ever told my mother that I cared for you. She didn't approve, but my mother only ever cared about my happiness. That's why she wasn't as keen as Bellatrix when it came to torturing you. She even tried to stop her."

"Which is still more than you did." I commented.

"Probably the worst mistake of my life. I should write a book on how not to get a girlfriend. _Lumos._ " He illuminated the space between us. The swelling on his eye was getting much better, "Listen, Hermione, hearing that vile werewolf talk about you was bad enough, but hearing your screams literally made me sick to my stomach. I was vomiting. I told my mother I would rather trade places with you than be there. Not a day goes by that I don't wish I had taken your place." His fingers found my on scar, "I deserved this. Not you."

He suddenly moved away and turned his back to me. I heard him chant something under his breath and then hiss in pain as his wand glowed brightly. It took me a second to realize what he was doing. "Draco, stop!" I yelled.

I tried to snatch it away, but it was too late. He turned back to me with a new scar on his right arm. His lettering was identical to mine. "Mudblood" it read.

"Bloody hell, Draco! Why the hell did you do that?" I yelled.

"Now we match." He said smiling wearily.

"That's not what I wanted. Dear god! That's not what I wanted."

"I got what I deserve. This is the smallest price I could ever pay for what I did to you. If you have to bare it, I do to." He said grabbing my face gently and pressing his lips to mine. Against my better judgement, I kissed him back.

After a moment he moved to my throat. "Are you bleeding mad?" I gasped, "I should hex you for that." He captured my mouth again.

Suddenly the truck's engine cut off. "Dammit." Draco mumbled under his breath.

We separated. I took the blanket with me. 2 minutes later, Ajax slid open the door. The daylight as blinding. "Anyone need the lou?" He asked, "No? Ok looks like we are good then." He shut the door back.

The truck started going again. "This is getting freaking ridiculous." I said.

"Hermione, You really should get some sleep." Draco remarked.

I groaned, "Fine, but don't think we are done talking about what you just did."

"I hope not." He purred finding me in the darkness.

My face grew hot. "I mean about the scar."

"I feel you blush." He teased.

"Shut up." I curled up next him. It was surprisingly comfy.

He kissed my forehead, "Goodnight, Granger. I love you."

I drifted quickly off to sleep listening to the pleasant sound of his heart beating.

* _I hope you enjoyed don't forget to review*_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

My surprisingly pleasant nap was rudely disrupted by the flood of blinding light as one of the dumbasses slide open the door.

"Vell, isn't this adorable?" A new voice said. This one was heavily accented with what I was guessing was maybe Bulgarian or something like that.

The familiarity of his accent briefly made me think of my dear friend Viktor Krum. Krum and I were still exchanging letters between each other. Last week, he had told me about a girl he had met and how she was very smart like me. He had also invited me to another party at his family's manor; which I had told him I would think about.

The heavyset muscular man with wavy dark hair and blue eyes looked over Draco and me. Draco body was tensed up ready to spring. "Her lips are blue. He isn't going to be happy that you carried her all the vay here in a cold box. You vere supposed bring her comfortably."

"But she is a mudblood. She doesn't deserve comfortable." Ajax protested. His face was even uglier in the light.

"And you are squib. That is vorse."

Squib? Draco and I exchanged glances. "Who is this? "The Bulgarian asked gesturing towards Draco.

"The blood traitor, Malfoy. He was with the mudblood. Thought he might want him too."

"Stop calling her that. You have misunderstood his orders."

Frank came into view, "What could be misunderstood? He said go get her. I got my nephew to charm the trailer so they couldn't disapparate and we got fake wands so we could scare her. We were actually very lucky that that one was there. Used him as a hostage, we did."

The Bulgarian did the unexpected then. He stepped toward Frank and slapped him so hard that he fell to the ground. He then grabbed his Ajax by the front of his jumper. "She is our guest. You vill show her respect unless ordered otherwise."

Ajax was practically pissing himself, "Yes, Sir."

"That is right. He vill defiantly be hearing about this." He released him, "Get out of my sight."

"Yes, sir." Ajax bowed and started tugging on Frank, who was lying on in the snow clutching his cheek and staring as if he had been shot, "Frank, move your arse."

"You are lucky the master is sleeping." He muttered under his breath. It took a moment for Frank to get up and both of them walk out of our line of view. Then the Bulgarian turned his attention back towards us. "Ms. Granger, I must apologize for how you have been treated." He stuck his large hand out to me as if to help me up. He almost pretended that Draco wasn't there.

I was suddenly shoved backward by Draco who threw himself in between the two of us. He had his wand pointed at the Bulgarian's chest. "Don't you touch her!"

"I ensure you, Mr. Malfoy, no harm vill come to her. The boss just vants to speak with her and propose a bargain."

"No, where are we?"

"I can't answer that now. My name is Dragan Atanas. Please, come with me."

"No, we are leaving. Let us go."

"Mr. Malfoy, I cannot do that. Please come with me or I vill be forced to move you." He had a wand pointed at his chest yet he didn't even react to it. As if he knew Draco wouldn't actually do anything.

This situation was going nowhere very quickly. Neither was making any move to do anything to the other. Draco could have hexed him by now, but I could feel something holding him back. He was terrified.

"Draco, it's fine we will go him. We have find out why were brought here." Draco didn't move.

I maneuvered around him but he wrapped his spare arm around my waist. "Draco, let me go."

"No." He wasn't going to let me go.

I thought over several different scenarios quickly, trying to pick the one that would get us out of here alive and well.

Draco was surprised when I snatched his wand from his hand and pushed him out of the way. Dragan's eyes went wide, and his hand came up in defensive gesture. He was afraid of me. Good.

"I will go with you on two conditions."

"What are they?" He said nervously.

It was almost comical seeing a very large brute of a man flinching away from tiny woman in a cat jumper.

"First, I require my wand to be returned to me. It was taken from me earlier; I would like it back before I move an inch."

"Of course. Right away." He walked around and went in to the cab of the truck.

"Hermione, this is our chance. Let's go." Draco made a move for his wand, but I held it out of his reach.

"No, I want to find out why we were kidnapped and brought to wherever we are." I hopped out of the trailer and extended my hand out to him, "Trust me, Draco." We were in a forested area in the middle of nowhere.

"Hermione, give me back my wand." He ordered ignoring my open palm.

"I will, but you need to trust me."

"I do." He said, but his confirmation didn't meet his eyes. I made a quick adjustment to my plan. He was afraid. I understood why, but the fear showed in his eyes and that was dangerous.

I had to get him to safety before everything else.

Dragan shuffled back around to us. Draco got out of the trailer and stood beside me. I kept his wand at the ready. "This one is yours, yes?" Dragan asked holding out my wand to me.

I nodded and cautiously took it out of his hand. I gave it an experimental swish to make sure it really was mine. It felt comfortable in my hand. My arm was complete.

"Vhat vas your second condition?" Dragan asked still being extremely defensive. My reputation must proceed me.

"I want Draco Malfoy to be taken home safely." Originally I was for Draco and me not to be separated, but I wouldn't do that now. His safety was my top concern. I was going to get him out of harm's way.

Draco hissed, "No, Hermione. I am not leaving."

I ignored him, "This must be sworn to me before I go anywhere. No harm is to come to him."

Dragan nodded, "That can be arranged, yes."

"I must have your word."

"Anything for you, Miss Granger." He told me.

He then bowed. Like, he literally bent over to bow. This was the first time I noticed his clothing. He was dressed in an outdated Victorian outfit complete with a frock coat and vest. This was odd even for a wizard.

"Um, thank you. Please give me a moment to speak with him alone."

"Of course." Dragan said backing off out of earshot.

I took a deep breath and turned to face an upset Draco. "Granger, if you think that I am going to leave you here with-"

"They only want me, Draco. You just got free. If there is a way to keep you safe I am going to take it."

"But I just got you. I don't want to spend any amount of time away from."

"Draco," I sighed, "You didn't get me. I am not yours."

"But-" his eyes were filled with wetness, "But I came all this way for you. I apologized."

"You can't just- You can't just waltz back into my life and claim me. A few apologies doesn't erase years of emotional torment. Love doesn't work that way. It took Ron 7 years to win my affection, and he was one of my best friends."

"So did the kiss mean nothing to you?"

It had meant everything to me, but I had to get him to leave. It hurt to do this. "Draco, it was just a kiss. Nothing more."

He looked away. He certainly had grown since the battle, but now I could still see the subtle ghost of the boy I once knew. "I want you to go home and contact Harry and explain the situation. He will know what to do."

"I already told you that I wasn't leaving!" He yelled. Draco grabbed my hand, "I am not leaving your side. Not now. Not ever."

Dragan was back. This time he wasn't alone. The men with him were as big as he was and also clad in similar fashion. "Miss Granger, this is Marco and Selvin. They vill be escorting Mr. Malfoy."

Both men bowed at their introductions. Marco spoke first. He was bald with brown eyes and his skin was rich tan color. His voice had Spanish undertone to it. "Miss. Granger, this is a pleasure." He smiled a smile that showed that was missing one of his front teeth, "Selvin doesn't speak English, but he is pleased to meet you as well."

Selvin was taller than both Dragan and Marco. His skin was dark like chocolate and he kept his black hair extremely short. I had no idea of his nationality nor did he look pleased. He mostly looked bored.

I nodded at them both. I pulled my hand from Draco and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Be safe." I whispered into his ear.

His eyes went wide when Selvin put his hand on his shoulder. "No!"

I handed Draco's wand to Marco. "Give it to him as soon as you're a safe distance away." He nodded and I walked towards the waiting Dragan. "I am ready."

"Very vell. Please follow me." He said.

As I turned my back on him and we started off down the snow covered forest road, Draco's cries became louder.

"Hermione! Hermione! I don't want to leave you!" he pleaded, "Please! I want to protect you! Granger!"

Each word was a shard of glass through my heart. There was desperation there that I knew if I looked back my resolve would crumble. I would sprint back to his arms and never leave them again.

I wouldn't look back. I was a strong warrior and I am going to find out who kidnapped me and why. Who was this "master" Dragan had mentioned before?

"Granger! Please! Do not leave me like this!" Draco begged. There was a moment of silence then he said, "Hermione Granger, I love you and I will not stop! I will find you and you will be-"

His words cut off suddenly. I glanced back for only a second to see a now empty wind road with only thing occupying it was the truck and its trailer.

"I am sorry, Draco." I said to myself and wiped away a single tear that had fallen down my cheek, "I love you too."

* _Hi! I was just wondering how you guys feel about my attempt to work accents into the dialogue. I am not very good at it, but I will keep trying if you guys like it. Leave a review to let me know whether or not I should just stop trying to write in the accents. Thank you!*_


	4. Chapter 4

* _hi guys, I just wanted to inform you that will not be attempting to accent the dialogue. When a certain character has an accent I will make note of it in the story and let you use your imagination. This will be both easier on me and those reading the fic. Sorry for any disappointment.*_

Chapter 4:

Draco's cries still echoed in my brain. I hated lying to anyone, but even more so when it was someone I cared for. I cared for Draco immensely even though it made no sense for me to. He had been so cruel to me in the past. I should despise him, but now I just can't. It was like there was a hole in my heart, an emptiness that Ron could not fix. I had no idea it even existed until Draco came along and suddenly filled it. It was unexpected and illogical.

Did I really love him? Maybe I was just feeling lonely and he came along at just the right moment. There is no way an apology should have been enough for everything. I felt like a hormonal teenager again. I am so confused.

Dragan led me along the wooded trail until we came up to a beautiful manor. It was like stepping in to the Victorian area. The pale gray wood of the house looked clean and smooth and there was a horse and chariot parked out front. This was an elegant, but strange place.

I had seen old Victorian houses before, but this one was massive and impeccable kept, so that it looked new.

Dragan spoke then, "Do you like it?"

"um, it's very lovely."

"Good, the master will be pleased. I think you will like him." He smiled.

Despite his hulking frame, Dragan seemed to be extremely kind. I took this as a good sign.

He led me up to a heavy set of front doors with two sinister looking gargoyle knockers. Dragan knocked twice and a cute brunette woman answered. She wore an old fashioned maid's uniform and a bright smile.

"Dragan, I see that you have brought back a guest. You are sent out for groceries and you bring back a woman." She giggled, her American accent reminded me of Kate.

"Malory, this is Lady Hermione Granger, he master's special guest." Dragan answered pointedly.

Malory turned red and immediately curtsied and bowed her head low. "My apologies, Lady Granger, I was not expecting you to arrive today. I was expecting a bigger entrance, frankly."

"Ajax and Frank failed just as I expected them to. I found them on the side of the road in a moving truck out of gas. When I stopped to help, they informed me that they had our guest of honor freezing in the back of the truck in the dark."

"You poor thing. Come in, come in. Jasper!" she called as she ushered us both in side. The foyer was impressively decorated with Victorian and Edwardian furniture. It felt like a museum rather than a house. It almost reminded me of the Malfoy manor. The memory of my brief stay there made my stomach tighten in a knot.

A young Middle Eastern woman with long braided black timidly walked down the stairs then. Her outfit was identical to Malory's and she had the prettiest green eyes I had ever seen, and I have seen Harry's.

"This is Lady Granger." Malory introduced. Jasper's head bobbled slightly in my direction, "Please go prepare her chambers. Start up the fire place and please have some fresh warm clothes set out for her. Make sure everything is ready for Ms. Granger. After that, report back to me."

"Including the secret thing." Dragan added quickly and quietly, "You know what I mean."

Jasper nodded and began trekking up the stairs. Dragan turned to me and gestured to Malory. "Ms. Granger, this is Malory Atanas, the head of the Master's female staff and my wife. She takes good care of the household." Malory curtsied again.

"You have to pardon Jasper. She is mute. The master found her as a child and she hasn't spoken a word from what I understand. She also will be your hand maid. She will be spending a lot of time helping you."

"Alright." I said. I would play along until I get some answers. I kept my wand drawn at my side just in case.

"Malory, will you prepare some tea and maybe a sandwich too? The idiots didn't treat her well. She might be hungry."

"ofcoarse. I will speak with the chef immediately." She said, "Well, anyway, it was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Granger. I will be seeing you soon."

Before I could say anything she had already bowed and scurried away. "Don't worry about her, Ms. Granger, she is a very talkative woman. You will get used to it."

Something about the way he said that last bit gave me a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. A strange feeling of finality. "That's fine." I told him as the feeling passed.

"Well, let me show you to your room so that you can change, eat, and possibly sleep. Come with me." He placed a hand lightly on the small of my back to lead me toward the stairs.

I wanted to ask a few questions, but I didn't know where to start. I decided to not to beat around the bush. "So, where are we?" I asked trying to sound nonchalantly curious.

"This is one of the master's many estates. This manor has been around since Queen Victoria's rule and also happens to be the master's favorite home he owns." His response seemed slightly scripted, "He really hopes you like it here."

"But, where is here?"

"All will be revealed in time, I am sure."

He didn't truly answer the question. I felt like this would be the norm for now, but I pressed on anyway. "So, who is this elusive master you keep mentioning? When do I get to meet him?"

"The master would like to keep his identity a secret for the time being. I will be speaking with him as soon he wakes. He may want to have dinner with you, if so; I will send someone to help get you ready."

"Um, okay. Well if you can't tell me his name, what can you tell me about him?"

"The master has been around for a long time he has mastered many fields of both wizard and muggle learning. He speaks more than 20 languages and he considers himself a collector for rare and beautiful things." He eyed me curiously as he spoke.

I sighed. It was defiantly scripted. "Alright, how about you?"

He wasn't expecting that. "What?" he asked.

"Tell me about yourself. What are you to your master?"

"I am simply a day servant honored to serve the master."

We passed through several lavishly decorated corridors. "Why are you here? Like, how did you get that honor?"

He got a sad look in his eyes. "My little boy. He got very sick and because he is a muggle like his mother no witch or wizard hospital would treat him. He was on his last hours when the master showed up out of nowhere and made him better. My wife and agreed to serve him for as long as we can. That was 10 years ago."

"Oh, I see. How is your boy?"

"He is attending the best boarding school money can buy out of the master's pockets."

"That is very nice of him." We stopped walking and he looked at me thoughtfully.

"Yes, we thought so too." His words were gratuitous, but his eyes almost said something different. There was something strange going on here.

He cleared his throat loudly, "Look at that, we have arrived at your quarters, Ms. Granger."

As he swung open the heavy wooden doors, I felt him slam the door on our conversation shut.

I cursed myself silently in defeat.

"This is your suite. It is complete with a great selection of literature, your own personal bathroom, a lounging area, and a large closet. The master had it redecorated in hopes it will fit your personal tastes. He hopes you will be comfortable here. He wants you to feel at home."

There it was again, that funny feeling in my stomach.

He guided me gently inside and I fought the sudden impulse grip the door frame and scream like a toddler.

He was right about one thing; it was much closer to my tastes than the dark brooding feel of the rest of the house. The furniture was from the time period, but instead of dull blacks and grays there was vibrant pops of scarlet and gold. It gave me the same familiar comfort that I used to feel back in the Gryffindor common room. Dragan began to show me around the very large room. The large canopy double bed was in the middle and its heavy curtains were almost identical to those on my bed at Hogwarts. I thought sadly about how another girl slept in that bed now.

To the right of the room was a cute little sitting area. Golden high backed arm chairs sat on either side of a pale loveseat. They faced a carved oak coffee table and beautiful ornate fireplace, which was filled with smoldering flames. The warmth felt wonderful on my still chilled frame. I took a moment to warm my fingers while Dragan showed me the multiple bookshelves along the walls. "I put these in myself." He said proudly.

"Good job." I said scanning the titles. There was a good mixture of both muggle and magical writings. At least I shouldn't be too bored at night.

We briefly peeked in the closet. Everything was in garment bags so there was nothing to really see. On the opposite side of the room, there was another pair of double doors.

They opened to reveal huge bright bathroom. The centerpiece of the room was claw foot tub that was big enough to hold 6 of me easily. It was all a pale cream colour and bathed in the sunlight form the large windows on either side of the tub. There were the other modern commodities like a toilet, sink, and an impressive glass fronted shower. In one corner, there sat a vintage vanity table that housed several different expensive looking cosmetics.

I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. I nearly squeaked. My appearance was almost frightening. My skin was paler than I remembered, almost gray. Were my cheekbones always that sharp? My eyes lacked luster and there was dark purple bruise like shadows underneath them. My hair was a bushy mess, but that was normal. In short, I looked dead.

"You have had a bad night, Miss. Granger. It is understandable that you don't look your best." Dragan said trying to comfort me.

"Or a bad few years." I mumbled under my breath. I had never been a very superficial person, but I can admit when I have let things go.

 _"Hard to believe anyone would find this beautiful."_ I thought offhandedly. My brain wandered back to Draco and Ron.

I pushed them aside quickly, I felt disgusting my body yearned for a hot shower. "I would like to shower." I announced.

"Oh, of course." He said bowing, "I will take my leave then. I will warn you wards have been put in place to limit your magic."

I figured it would be." I told him honestly as he walked out of the room.

I heard him shut the door and the lock click. I had figured that I would be locked in too.

I am stuck here in this strange step into the past. I was used to old fashioned thanks to my years at Hogwarts where we used quills instead of ink pens, but it was still changing with the times. This place was just odd.

I made my way to the shower and turned it on as hot as I could stand. I stood fully clothed under the water for a while and just let the heat warm my chilled frame. The heaviness of my wool jumper as it became soaked was comforting. I don't know how much time passed before there was a knock on the bathroom door and Malory entered.

She almost giggled when she saw me, but she didn't note on it. "Sorry to disturb, but I have brought fresh clothes and a towel. I also can take your, um, dirty clothes."

I said nothing, but one by one my wet clothes hit the polished bathroom floor with a satisfying splat.

"Jasper has set out tea for you on the coffee table. The chef supplied a pretty fancy spread for you. He said that he would not have such an honored guest eat a mere sandwich as her first meal here."

She set a neatly folded stack of dry clothes on the edge of the vanity table and hung a fluffy crimson towel on the nearby rack. "Well, let me just take these." She said.

She picked up the soggy clothes, gingerly holding them away from her own body. "Before I leave you again," she said, "should you need anything there is a chain right next to the door. Pull that and it will alert us that you need something. Also, Ms. Granger, it may not be my place; but you really don't have keep such a tight grip on your wand. You are in no danger."

I still had my wand in my hand. Ready for a battle even when naked and vulnerable. I could have blamed it on the situation if I hadn't been doing the same thing when I was safe at home. I always had my wand within inches of my fingertips. Ron commented once about it when he came to visit me late at night. It was under my pillow. He had used the word "paranoid".

"Leave." I told her calmly, but sternly. I wanted to be alone.

"Yes, ma'am. Of course. Remember to ring the bell if you need anything." She said quickly.

She then left. I felt slightly bad because Malory seemed to be a very kind person, but I needed the quiet.

I formed a list of things that I knew which, to my aggravation, was not much. The "master" is wealthy and secretive. I got out of the shower and dressed in the warm clothes Malory had left out for me.

Malory hadn't been kidding about the food. The coffee table was set up with a lavish spread of fancy cheeses and breads. There was a pot of what I assumed was cheese fondue. There was plenty of ripe fruit like strawberries and pears. It looked very tempting, but I wasn't about to eat it. Despite their kindness, I did not trust anyone here.

I sat in one of the high-backed armchairs by the fire and started testing the wards and working out my escape plan. It was easier to do without having to think about Draco. I got him out. I may be trapped, but at least he was safe.


End file.
